


Tiefe Wasser

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Insight, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parentlock, Romance, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, True Love, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: John wohnt wieder an der Baker Street. Aber nichts ist mehr so, wie es einst war.ACHTUNG: Spoiler Sherlock 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Deep Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540569) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



> Diese kleine Geschichte ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Elhag.  
> Danke, Elhag, für deine Freundschaft.

Es ist anders. Besser oder schlechter – ich weiss es nicht. Es ist anders. Alles ist anders. John wohnt wieder bei mir an der Baker Street. Es könnte wieder sein wie damals. Aber das ist es nicht. Nicht einmal die Wohnung ist noch dieselbe. Mrs Hudson hat sie sanieren lassen, bevor sie nach der Explosion der Granate wieder bewohnbar war. Sie riecht jetzt anders. Sie riecht mehr nach Rosie als nach John und mir. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Dennoch fällt es mir auf, manchmal, wenn ich von draussen komme, und mich im Treppenhaus dieser süssliche, warme Geruch streift, wie er von Rosie ausgeht. Wahrscheinlich riechen alle Kleinkinder so. Das würde Sinn machen. Ein Trick der Natur. Duftstoffe, die besänftigen, weich und glücklich machen, die Instinkte ansprechen. Die Fürsorge und Schutzmechanismen auslösen. Ein Trick der Natur, die Schwächsten zu schützen, ihr Überleben zu sicher. Mir fehlt diesbezüglich jede Erfahrung. Ich stelle nur fest, dass auch ich mich diesen Dingen nicht entziehen kann.

Es ist warm und weich in unserer Wohnung. Es ist nicht nur Rosie. John und ich, wir wissen es beide, aber wir neigen dazu, es auf das Kind zu schieben. Das ist am einfachsten.

Ich bin nicht mehr, der ich war.

Zweimal in der Woche fliege ich nach Sherrinford um mit Euros zu musizieren. Es ist ein eigenartiges Erlebnis, das mich verändert. Ich merke es am deutlichsten, wenn ich von Euros nach Hause komme und in Johns Augen sehe. Dann merke ich, dass etwas anders ist. Alles. Das alles anders ist. Und John merkt es auch. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Es sind Momente, in denen eine Ahnung mich streift von dem, was hier geschieht.

Die Musik verbindet mich mit Euros auf eine klare, überschaubare Weise. Das gemeinsame Spiel erfordert Konzentration und bindet die mentale Kapazität, meine eigene und die meiner Schwester. Gleichzeitig öffnet sie die unterschwelligen emotionalen Kanäle. Ich gehe sorgsam damit um. Ich kann sie steuern über die Musik, kann sie mehr oder weniger öffnen. Euros auch. Wir sind uns ebenbürtig in der Musik. Sie ermöglicht uns Nähe und sichere Distanz. Beides. Ein Gleichgewicht, das wir austarieren zwischen uns, das uns einander nahe sein lässt ohne Risiko, ohne Unsicherheit.

Ich entdecke emotionale Kanäle, die sich kontrolliert öffnen lassen. Die Glück erfahrbar machen. Ohne Angst. Die die Seele berühren, weit werden lassen und wärmen. Kein unkontrolliertes überwältigt werden, untergepflügt werden, unter Leidenschaft gewühlt und verbrannt werden. Keine Katastrophe, die mich leer und orientierungslos zurücklässt, wie es mir mit der Frau passiert ist. Es wird einmalig bleiben. Es ist nicht, was ich suche. Ich hätte mir selber vertrauen, auf meine eigene Stimme hören sollen. Nicht auf John. Auf John, der mich nicht verstand. Der mich erst jetzt zu verstehen beginnt. So wie ich mich selber erst jetzt zu verstehen beginne.

Jetzt, wo alles anders ist. Die Wohnung. Ich. John. Alles. Das einzige, was geblieben ist, sind die Fälle. Wir lösen wieder Fälle, John und ich. Gemeinsam. Das ist dem am ähnlichsten geblieben, was es früher einmal gewesen ist. Aber auch das ist anders. Da ist immer Rosie. Mrs Hudson passt auf sie auf, wenn wir unterwegs sind. Manchmal Molly. Ich habe mit Molly geredet. Ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Dass ich sie liebe, dass sie meine Freundin ist. Ja, das ist sie. Ich liebe sie wirklich. Sie hat so viel für mich getan. Ich vertraue ihr vollkommen. Aber ich kann nicht das für sie sein, was sie sich wünscht. Ich kann mehrere Menschen lieben. Das weiss ich unterdessen von mir. Aber ich liebe niemanden auf ähnlich existenzielle Weise wie John. Sie hat es verstanden. Ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür.

Seit John geweint, ich ihn in die Arme genommen, wir uns umarmt haben, lassen wir körperlichen Kontakt einfacher zu. Aber erst jetzt, seit John wieder bei mir wohnt, nehmen wir diese neue Ebene wahr. Es mag vieles dazu beitragen. Rosie, die noch ganz über den Körper kommuniziert, die wir füttern und wickeln, baden, herumtragen und liebkosen. Meine Erfahrung mit Euros. Die emotionalen Felder in mir, die ich aufspüre, seit ich um Redbeard weiss. Verschüttete Kanäle, die sich öffnen. Mein Vertrauen in mein eigenes Herz, das ich nicht mehr leugnen kann, nie mehr werde leugnen können.

Ich bin nicht mehr, der ich war.

Es ist kein Zufall, wenn John seine Hand an meinen Arm legt, irgendwann im Alltag, sie auf meiner Schulter liegen lässt. Es ist kein Zufall, wenn ich mit der Hand über seinen Arm streife, unsere Finger sich berühren. Es ist kein Zufall. Wir wissen es beide. Es ist eine neue Ebene unserer Freundschaft. Sie ist beglückend. Wir gehen auf einem anderen Boden. Unser Ton hat sich verändert, unsere Blicke. Wir sind nicht mehr dieselben. Nichts ist mehr, wie es war.

John ist über meinen Rücken gestrichen, hat seine Hand liegen lassen, als ich das erste Mal Rosie wickelte und er mir zeigte, wie man das macht. Er hat die Hand auf meinem Körper gelassen. Ich habe John gespürt, dicht neben mir, habe seine Wärme gespürt, die in mich überging. Und mein Verlangen nach mehr Wärme, mehr Nähe, mein Wunsch, ihn zu umarmen. Ich habe mich auf Rosie konzentriert und gesehen, wie meine Hände an das Kind weitergaben, was ich von John empfing.

„Sag mir, wenn es für dich unangenehm ist“, hat John gesagt.

„Ich mag es“, habe ich geantwortet, leise und ohne aufzusehen. 

Und John hat für einen kurzen Moment seine Stirn auf meine Schulter gedrückt, und wir haben verstanden, dass wir beide unsere Nähe meinen, nicht Rosies schmutziges Hinterteil, das es zu reinigen galt.

Es ist, was es ist. Wir sagen es manchmal zueinander. Es ist, was es ist, auch wenn wir nicht wagen, zu wissen, was wir damit meinen.

Johns Lächeln erreicht mich an einem Ort, der mich wärmt, wenn er berührt wird.

Ich sollte es ihm sagen.

Ich verzweifle ohne ihn. Er ist der Grundstein meines Lebens. Er ist der Boden, auf dem ich gehe. Ich sollte es ihm sagen, aber Worte reichen nicht. Worte sind nicht genug. Sie drücken nicht aus, was ich ihm sagen will.

Ich sah John um mich kämpfen auf der anderen Seite der gläsernen Wand, die Marys gewaltsamer Tod zwischen uns schob. Ich sah ihn verzweifeln an seinen Gefühlen, sah ihn blindwütig toben und sich wund schlagen. Ich spürte seine Hilflosigkeit an meinem Körper, seinen unerträglichen Schmerz, der an mir explodierte. Erstickter Hilfeschrei. Tiefste, verletzte Wurzel der Liebe. Wir rissen sie aneinander blutig.

So vieles ist unaussprechbar. So vieles hat nie Worte gefunden und wird nie Worte finden. Worte reichen nicht. Werden nie reichen.

Liebe heilt. Liebe zulassen heilt. Es ist schwieriger Liebe anzunehmen als sie selber zu geben. Ich habe es geahnt. Ich entdecke Johns Liebe erst jetzt. Ich lasse sie durchsickern zu mir. Sie ist anders, als ich dachte. Man kann Liebe nicht denken. Man kann ihr nur Raum geben und Platz machen. Ihr die Kanäle öffnen und sehen, was in welche Richtung fliesst. Und staunen. Staunen darüber, was geschieht, wenn man das tut. Wenn man fliessen lässt, was fliesst. Johns Liebe ist ein komplexer Strom auf vielen Ebenen. Sie ist alt und wortlos wie meine. 

„Sherlock? Kannst du sie mir einen Moment halten?“

Ich gehe ins Bad. Rosie liegt in der Babywanne und schlägt vergnügt ihr Badeentchen aufs Wasser. Johns T-Shirt ist nass. Ich schiebe meine Hand an Rosies Rücken. Sie sitzt noch nicht sicher genug alleine. Im warmen Wasser Johns Hand. Ich streife mit der meinen darüber, werde sie ablösen. Johns Finger verharren, streicheln und liebkosen die meinen. Es ist nur ein Moment. Zwei oder drei Sekunden. Wärme zieht in meine Lende. Wir sehen uns in die Augen. John lächelt nachdenklich und sagt:

„Ich hole ein frisches Badetuch.“

Rosie schaut zu mir auf, gibt einen vergnügten Laut von sich. Ich halte sie, stütze ihren Rücken, während sie planscht. Der Badezusatz riecht nach Babyöl. 

Johns Zärtlichkeit weckt tiefe, elementare Sehnsucht in mir.

Ich sollte es ihm sagen.

John kommt mit dem Badetuch zurück. Ich hebe das Kind aus dem Wasser und lege es in Johns Arme, in das Tuch. John wickelt Rosie hinein. Sie quietscht zufrieden, als er sie auf den Wickeltisch legt und abtrocknet. Ich gehe zu ihm. Ich will die Hand auf seine Schulter legen, aber ich lege die Arme um ihn. Mein Kinn passt auf seine Schulter, meine Schläfe an seine. Mein Herz hämmert an seinen Rücken. Ich fühle seinen Atem. Er hält inne. Rosie strampelt im Badetuch. Seine Hand legt sich auf die meine. Ich schliesse die Augen. Sein Körper entspannt sich an meinem. Ich fühle sein Gewicht und seine Kraft und seine Wärme. Seine Gedanken, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihn ganz. Rosie plappert. John löst seine Hand von mir, wendet sich dem Kind zu. Sein Körper streckt sich an meinem. Ich gebe ihm Raum. Aber ich bleibe.

Wir reden nicht, als wir später am Tisch sitzen und das Thai-Curry essen, das ich geholt habe. Johns Augen sind tief und nachdenklich. Rosie schläft. Sie schläft in meinem Zimmer. Wir haben die Räume getauscht. John schläft unten, Rosies Kinderbett in seinem Zimmer. Ich bin nach oben gezogen.

Ich gehe in mein altes Zimmer, spät in dieser Nacht. John liegt wach. Ich setze mich zu ihm. Ich bin nicht mehr, der ich war. Nichts ist mehr, was es war. Alles ist anders. Johns Finger flechten sich zwischen meine. Das Zimmer riecht warm nach Rosie. Ich schliesse die Augen. Johns Atem. Der Strom ist schwer und stark. Er macht mich schwindlig. Er füllt mich ganz aus. Ich ertrinke darin.

Ich krieche zu ihm, als er stumm die Bettdecke hebt.

Die Wasser sind tief und dunkel. Ich falle. Ich lasse mich fallen. Ich sinke und sinke und sinke. Ich ertrinke. Ich lasse mich ertrinken. Die Wasser sind tief und dunkel. Viel tiefer und viel dunkler, als ich je begreifen werde.


End file.
